


Christmas Cupid

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lirry Zouis Lilo Zarry - briefly mentioned, M/M, it's hardly there - but you see it if you squint your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based (very loosely) on A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Liam is visited by three Christmas Spirits - who aren't even dead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cupid

_"Stop tickling me, LiLi!"_

_His laughter filled Liam with joy, and although he could tell that his boyfriend was struggling for breath, his fingertips still lingered at his boyfriend's sides._

_"I'm serious, LiLi!"_

_His boyfriend tried to stop him, but he wasn't really up to par with Liam's muscles, and his giggles stopped abruptedly as Liam really couldn't help himself and dipped his head down, putting his lips on his boyfriend's lips - making his boyfriend moan in surprise and delight._

_Liam groaned in surprise when he felt his boyfriend's lips nip slightly at his bottom lip, and he soothed his lip by licking it, and asking for enterance - which Liam gladly gave him. It was heaven, for sure, to feel his tongue in his mouth. Although he knew that his boyfriend was as innocent as he was, Liam wanted nothing more to lose his innocence to his beautiful, sexy boyfriend._

_"I-I'm rea-ready." His boyfriend said, as Liam sucked lightly on his neck, and Liam couldn't help but slightly bite him a little hard._

_"Ouch!"_

_"Sorry.. Sorry! Did-uh-I-I mean, you serious? 'Cause I was, uh, thinking the same thi-thing."_

_"That hurt! And yeah.. I've wanted to, for a while now, actually. I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Liam."_

_"Me too. With you, I mean.."_

_As the two kissed again, Liam moaned in pleasure as he felt himself getting more turned on than he ever has been in his entire life.._

 

Liam woke up with a groan. Why did he have to dream about  _HIM_? He was, sure, he was the one, of that Liam was sure. He had been dating both men and women, but none of them compared to  _HIM._   Not even his boyfriend, the ever perfect Zayn Malik, could ever compare to HIM. Yeah, Liam had a problem with saying his name, even in his own mind. 

"Why you groaning, babe?" The voice beside him grumbled slightly.

"Bad dream," Liam sighed, as he turned to face Louis. He looked like what Liam thought an angel looked like - an angel who was tanned.

"Well, lemme sleep.." Zayn mumbled, as he cacooned himself back into the blankets, and ten seconds later, softly snoring filled Liam's ears. 

"Yeah.. Sleep sounds nice.." Liam grumbled, trying his best not to think about HIM with his crystal clear blue eyes, and the way he used to giggle and laugh at every little thing, and how he would blush at every little thing whenever Liam complimented him, and how much Liam missed his warm body - even though he had a warm body right next to him right now. 

"Can hear you thinking, Li. Sleep.." Louis mumbled, but when Liam looked at him - he could tell he was talking in his sleep. 

 

_"I've met someone else. I'm sorry." Those words - who would forever haunt him. Why in God's name did he even tell Niall that he had met someone else, when he in fact hadn't? Not really. But he was infatuated with his curly hair and green eyes, and his dorky sense of humour, and the way he could articulate every single story he told._

_Liam told Niall over the phone that it was over - but when Harry's charm became rather annoying, Liam found out he missed Niall more than ever. He never went back to Niall though, because he didn't believe in going backwards. So he tried to move forward. After Harry, he tried to date women. Lots of women. One more annoying than the other. Until he met Danielle and then later, Sophia. He had been dating Danielle for two years, and Sophia for three. Then he met Louis Tomlinson at a football match, and well - he had heard that footballers have a certain.. sexual move that he wanted to figure out was true. He found out it was - and he and Louis dated for two whole months. And then there was now - Zayn._

_Yeah, Liam dumped Louis when he saw Zayn - he was sexy, gorgeous, and he was a frigging model. Well, he wasn't, not really, but he sure as hell could be. Even now - when he had it all - he still couldn't forget about Niall. What was it about Niall, exactly? Well, Liam could probably write a novel by what made Niall special. He really could, but why go back to the past when what he had already was perfect? Zayn was nice, sweet, charming, funny. They had the same hobbies - kind of. Well, they shared the same love for Superheroes and Marvel movies._

_Liam had shared the love of movies with Niall too - but Niall preferred comedies rather than Superhero movies and the Marvel universe Liam loved so much. They both loved Disney movies though, and even though Niall's favourite Disney movie was 'Finding Nemo', and Liam's favourites were the 'Toy Story' trilogy, they somehow never really got bored of the other's favourite._

 

Groaning slightly again, Liam woke up to see that Zayn already had gotten up and left. So, Liam now had the whole day to himself - only time to his own thoughts who would torment him and very slowly drive him insane. He wasn't exactly very good with doing nothing, but his own projects stopped themselves before he'd even get started. 

"Gah! Stop thinking about HIM, for goodness sake, Liam!" Liam shouted out, before laughing slightly at himself. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." 

' _I've got some buisness to take care of in London. Won't be home until Friday. Love you. Z xx_ '

"And it seems like I'm going to spend the entire weekdays with my lonely self." Liam grumbled, before he started texting back.

' _Okay. See u on Friday. Love u 2. Li x_ '

 

Liam stumbled up to bed, and although he wasn't exactly tired, he was more than willing to fall asleep. As the clock struck midnight, a cold breeze surrounded Liam's bedrooom.

"Who's there?" Liam tried calling out, his voice barely a whisper.

There was no answer. Not like Liam had expected there to be. 

"Liam." The voice of whom Liam never thought he'd hear again. 

"Dad?"

"Yes. It is me."

"How? You're-you're d-dead."

"Yes, I am. I am here to warn you, that when the clock strikes 1 o'clock, you'll be visited by three ghost. The first one is of your Christmas Past, the second one of your Christmas Present, and lastly, the third one will tell you of your Christmas Future."

"So, uh... Like.. Is this even real? Am I gone mad yet?" 

"No. Not yet, son. I have to go now..."

"Wait!" Liam shouted out, but his father had already vanished. "Don't leave me, dad.."

 

Liam almost choked on air when the clock struck 1 AM, but none the less, nothing happened. "I guess I was going  _mad_ then.." he chuckled sadly at himself. 

"Not quite." A gruff voice said, and when Liam turned around, he almost fainted. 

"Ha-Harry?" 

"Ta-dah!" 

"Jeez.. a-are you d-d-dead?" 

"No silly. Of course not. I just resemble Harry. I am here to show you your Christmas Past. So come along. A lot to see, and not much time."

"Who-who are they?" Liam had seen there were two kind of shadow-y people, kind of, standing next to Harry, but he couldn't figure out who they were. 

"They are here to represent your Christmas Present and your Christmas Future.. but you can't have a Christmas Present and a Christmas Future without a Christmas Past... So, come along!" Harry dragged Liam off to the window. 

"I-I'm scared. Of Heights." Liam stuttered, as Harry opened the window. 

"Close your eyes then," Harry laughed, and Liam could feel his hand ghost over his, and when he looked, it looked like Harry had intertwined their hands together. 

"This is where it all began," Harry said, and Liam could see his 4 year old self, sitting next to Nicola and Ruth, whilst their parents were shouting at each other.

"Wh-what? Mum and dad had the perfect marriage!" Liam shouted out, but no one seemed to take any notice of him. Four year old Liam wailed, and although Nicola and Ruth tried to entertain him, he was crying out for his mum and dad. 

"Shhh..." Liam tried to soothe himself, but that seemed to make the four year old Liam to cry even more. 

"They can't hear nor see you, Liam. This is merely a memory." Harry said.

"Why? What am I even doing here then?"

"To understand your past, Liam Payne. Now, let's go and see your parents..." 

With a cold rush inside his heart and stomach, Liam was now standing in the kitchen with his mum and dad - yelling and shouting at each other. 

"WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? YOUR OWN FAMILY?" His mum's face were covered in tear stains, and it was obvious she was in great pain.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING WITH HER IF YOU COULD SHOW A MAN SOME LOVE, WOMAN!" Wait.. What? 

"YOU'RE BLAMING THIS ON ME? WE HAVE THREE CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF TEN. WE HAVE A FOUR YEAR OLD SON, WHO CONSTANTLY NEED CARE! I AM TIRED AND EXHAUSTED - BECAUSE YOU DON'T HELP OUT WITH ANYTHING!!"His mum shouted back. Wait, he didn't need constant care. Did he?

"AND I AM TIRED AND EXHAUSTED OF COMING HOME TO YOU!" No, this must be some mistake, because his parents had the perfect marriage.

"WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, DO YOU?! WE HAVE TO THINK OF OUR CHILDREN. I CAN'T COPE BEING ALONE WITH THEM!"

"I.. I know." Liam's dad seemed like he wanted it all to.. stop. Just stop. 

"I can't... I can't..." Liam's mum started crying again, but when Ruth came into the kitchen, the tears stopped, and happy smiles were trying to cover up the pain. 

"I think Liam's hungry." She said, as she skipped back into the living room where her siblings were.

"We.. We have to forget this, and let it go." His mother said, and then she washed her face, and carried out the turkey, with her husband's footsteps lingering slightly behind her. 

"You've figured it out?" Harry's voice sounded distant, but Liam almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"So, you didn't.. Well... I guess I can take you back to a.. memory, then." Harry said, but he looked rather unsure.

 

"Where are we?" Liam looked around, but he couldn't really see anything. Only trees and fields. 

"We're in Mullingar." 

"Wh-what? Wh-why?"

"Come along." 

Liam tried his best to stop Harry, but he seemed almost unstopable. 

 

_"I've met the most beautiful and wonderful man, Mam. I-I think he's going to ask me to marry him!" The giggle Niall left as his mother hugged him tightly, was almost unbearable for Liam._

"You realise when this is, don't you?" Harry whispered, looking rather shameful. 

"Y-yeah." Liam's eyes filled themselves up with tears, but he didn't want to cry. 

_"I'm so happy for you, Nialler." Nialler. Niall's mum called him Nialler._

_"Me too. D'ya think Dad would've been proud of me?" Niall's words seemed to make his mother hug him even tighter._

_"I am positive your father would've been the proudest daddy in the entire world when his Nialler met his soulmate." Soulmate?_

_"I miss him, Mam. Every single day. But Liam, that's his name by the way, he makes the pain go away. It's like... I'm meant to be this cheerful and happy person, ya know? And I think I'd feel like that every single day of me life, if Dad hadn't.. ya know? But Liam, he-he-he makes all the bad stuff go away."_

_"I know baby. I know. I think.. I think I am ready to finally meet your father now - knowing you'll be safe and happy, Nialler."_

_"I know, Mammy. Co-could you, uh, could you tell da-daddy th-that I-I mi-miss him, and I'll- I'll miss you too." Niall sobbed now, tears running down his beautiful blue eyes, and Liam wanted nothing more to wipe away his tears, and hug him like he used to do._

_The phone ringing abrupted them, and Niall's mum smiled through her own tears as Niall's face became soft. "It's Liam."_

"DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE!" Liam yelled.

"He can't hear you, Liam."

_"Get ready for your future, Nialler. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mammy. Say 'hi' to Daddy and Greg for me."_

_With one last look and hug, Maura disappeared into thin air - and Niall's sobs suddently stopped as a big, bright smile came upon his features. "Hello."_

_"Niall. Hi. It's Liam."_

_"Hi, babe."_

_"I've met someone else. I'm sorry."_

_"Wh..?"_

Liam had hung up before Niall could even say anything, but he could see it all unfold now, before his very eyes. 

The shock. The pain. The devestation. And when Niall understood that he was, in fact, all alone. No mum. No dad. No big brother. And no Liam.

 

"Why? Why?" Liam sobbed, crying as he took in Niall's pain. "Why did you show me that?"

"You have to understand, Liam."

"Understand what?!" 

"Come on. Let me take you back. Your Christmas Present is waiting for you."

"I don't want the fucking Christmas Present. Niall! Niall! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Liam. He can't hear you." 

"NIALL!"

 

 

 

Once they arrived back, Liam was still inconsolable. 

"About time you brought him back, Styles!" 

"I had to... show him -  _the_  memory.."

"Lou?  _You're_ my Christmas Present?"

"Indeed I am." 

"H-how?"

"Lemme show ya!" And when Louis dragged Liam to the window, and the cold air hitting Liam's stomach again, he couldn't help but groan.

"Not again!" Liam grumbled.

"Soo.. This is your Christmas Present. Where you are today. Like.. Uh.. Yeah. So - did you actually get anything what Harry showed you?" 

"You're not dead, right, Lou?"

"Nah! 'Course not! I'm just resembling Louis. So, answer my question."

"About..?"

"Did you get anything of what Harry showed you? Your memories?" 

"Uh.. n-no."

"Gah. Fine. So, you have actually got a choice that you have to make. One, go back in time to change whilst you still can, or two.. stay the way things are."

"Why would I want to change? I actually like my life. With Zayn."

Zayn. How could Liam forget about Zayn? Zayn, with his dry sense of humour, and his artistic way of living. His gorgeous face and his eyes. Gosh, his eyes. 

"Oh-kay. So, this is your life now, yeah?" Louis took his hand once again, and he was whirled around, to see Louis and Zayn talk amongst themselves. "Just let me make this clear.. THIS is me, well Louis as you know him, and your boyfriend. Right now." 

 

_"Fuck, Lou."_

_"Yeah. Fuck."_

Although Liam could see and hear, he really didn't understand what was happening right now. And then, he did. His ex boyfriend, was fucking his boyfriend - and his boyfriend loved it. They took turns in fact, of fucking each other, and Liam was being flashed by this by the second - it seemed. 

"Zayn doesn't love you, Liam. And although you claim to love Zayn, you don't. You weren't destined to love Harry, myself or Zayn. Nor were you destined to love any of the women you have fucked and left behind. Some of them actually had feelings for you, you know - and you just tossed them away."

"This isn't happening." Liam groaned.

"And yet, it is. Sure, Louis and Zayn don't love each other. Nah, they just like to fuck, to get off. Louis didn't love you either, by the way. Just like you, he was just out for the thrill. You gave it to him, by the way. Don't worry. Although Louis claims to be 'gay', he actually is destined to be with a girl. When he finds her, he will know."

"So wait.. we're all destined to be just with one person? Ever?"

"Yeah."

"So... who am I destined to be with?" 

You know, Liam. You've always known."

"I don't. If it's not Zayn, then... I really have no idea." 

Louis sighed, and then he took Liam's hand again.

They were outside the outskirt of town.

"I really don't want to show you this..." Louis mumbled, before he took Liam's hand again and they were inside a seedy hotel room.

_A couple of guys were fucking on the bed. Or rather, one was fucking the other, whilst the other one seemed like he was gone. Not there. Like he was... not enjoying the sex or something._

_"Good ... for ... you...?" The man on top groaned, as he hit his high._

_The boy didn't answer - it was like he didn't even hear the man's question. He fucked the boy through his own orgasm, but the boy wasn't even enjoying it. Although Liam had problems to enjoy being a bottom, he certainly liked having sex, no matter what. The boy - however - seemed almost dead to the world._

_"Still not cumming, eh? Don't worry, Niall. I'll make you cum before I have to get going..?" The man asked, making Liam's already jumbled up feelings even more than confusing._

 

"Niall?" Liam choked. "That boy... is Niall?" 

Louis looked sad, but he nodded.

"So... my boyfriend is a cheater, and Niall is a whore?! Is that what my fucking Christmas Present is?!" 

"Liam, calm your tits, will you?" Louis grumbled.

"No! No, I will not 'calm my tits', Lou! Not now! Not ever! Why? Why? Why?" 

"Time to get back!" Louis snapped back at Liam, and took his hand rather roughly in his own hand, and the coldness evovled around Liam once again. 

"Fucking hell!" Liam groaned, when he saw that Harry had kind of disappeared now, and Zayn was standing there, in all his glory. Actually, he had a glory!

"Zayn?" Liam choked out.

"No. Not really. I guess Louis showed you, huh?"

"I showed him... Niall's present." Louis grumbled.

"That wasn't your present to give, Lou." Zayn started, and Louis just sort of stared down at Zayn, before he too, kind of disappeared.

"If  **that**  was my present, I don't even want to know what my future is going to be.." Liam mumbled

"Well, the thing is, Liam.. You're lucky enough to actually get to choose your own future. You do have a time-limit though... and I can't show you the ending of whatever it is that you choose. I will however, show you the consequenses of the decisions that you've made in the past. I know Louis already has given away one consequence of how your actions had ... an impact .. on someone's life." 

"Niall?" 

"Indeed." 

"So... You cheated on me?" Liam's voice was hoarse. 

"I didn't cheat on you. The real Zayn however, will cheat on you. I don't think he has cheated on you .. yet. The person he decide to cheat on you with, is yet to be decided.. And you do have the power to stop it."

"Stop it. I love Zayn. I want to spend my life with Zayn."

"Come along." Zayn said, and grabbed Liam's hand in his own. 

 

The grass seemed greener, and sky seemed bluer, and the birds tweeting sounded happier than ever. 'Is this real?' Liam thought to himself, but Zayn just chuckled.

"No. It's not real. You're seeing the world through the eyes of a man who finds his soulmate."

"Soulmate?" 

"Yeah. Soulmate." Zayn didn't say anything else.

"Have I met my soul mate?"

"Indeed you have."

"Is it you?"

"No. It's not me. Nor is it Zayn."

"You said you know when you meet your soulmate."

"You do. You just decided to ignore it, Liam. You chased the wrong things, and it ended up with you ... well, whoring around with both men and women." 

"I.." Liam's face turned red with anger.

"I know. You think it's everyone else whoring around, but even though you practically haven't cheated on anyone, you cheated on yourself. You cheated yourself, as well as others, from their happiness."

"I didn't!" Liam shouted, his anger starting to seep through him.

"Yes. You did. Why did you let go of Niall when you saw Harry?" Before Liam could answer, Zayn answered it for him. "Lust. Why did you let go of Louis when you met Zayn?" Again, Liam wasn't really given the time to answer. "You were blinded by his money and his looks." 

Liam gave a glaring stare at Zayn. "Zayn cheated on me with Louis. Who is the other possibility? How can I stop that from happening?" 

"Believe it or not, you're actually the key here, Liam. You're the key to people's happiness. Zayn will cheat on you, regardless. Now, it could be Louis and a dozen of other people. You do figure it out, just like your mum figured out that your dad cheated on her. You want to make things work out with Zayn... but..."

"But...?"

"Let me show you..."

 

 

 

_"Why? How could you throw away fucking six years of our lives, Zayn?!"_

_"I'm not happy! Why can't you understand that? I need to.. I want to feel happiness. Don't you?"_

_"I am happy!"  Liam growled. "I am happy. With you. Why don't you understand that?!"_

_"Because we're not happy! I've seen... I've seen soulmates together, and it's beautiful. I want that."_

_"Soulmates doesn't exist!"_

_"They do! Louis and Eleanor!"_

_Liam scoffed. "They'd never last!"_

_"I don't even know you anymore.."_

_"I don't think I know you, Zayn! When did you become so fucking soppy?"_

_"Is it soppy to want love? To feel loved? To love someone with your entire being?"_

_"I love you!"_

_"No... I don't think you're even capable of love, Liam."_

_"So.. who is he, then?"_

_"Who said it was a 'he', Liam? HER name, the one you found out about, is Perrie. The ones you didn't know about... It started with Louis, then when he met Eleanor, it stopped. Obviously. Jade, Jesy, Leanne. Stan, Ant, Sean, Andy, Nick.. To name a few of the regulars. I don't know the names of my one night stands, I'm afraid."_

_"Louis? Louis fucking Tomlinson?! My ex?!"_

_"Yes. We were... talking, and hitting it off. We hooked up, and we somehow got.. addicted to it."_

 

"Stop! Make it stop!" Liam groaned.

"You still want Zayn?" Zayn looked sad.

"... no ..." Liam's answer were nothing but a sob.

"It's okay to cry, Liam." Zayn soothed, and Liam choked when he heard the door slam, and an angry looking slightly older self of himself trash the house he shared with Zayn. 

"How do I stop this?" 

The coldness surrounding his entire being was somewhat what Liam had expected. 

 

_"I'm sorry, but I'm taken." Harry's soft smile, the way his dimpled smile lit up the world, and his green, sparkly eyes, crinkled._

_"I'm taken too." Liam's eyes crinkled as well. "You waiting for your beau?"_

_"Yeah. He's a model, so he's.. you know.. busy. I'm still in college, so.."_

_"I'm waiting for my beau as well. He's actually coming home from visiting his sick mother, who sadly passed away."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't worry. She's been waiting to let go for some time now.."_

_A very handsome man came through the gate, and his entire face lit up when he noticed Harry. A few seconds later, Liam's little ball of sunshine came through the gate, and everything else was lost. If Liam had noticed the man, he would've realised that this is the man who he had seen a few days prior. The one he took notice of - just because Niall already had left for Dublin. He could tell the two were soulmates, because of the way things sort of lit up. Just like he himself felt everything became so much clearer when he looked at Niall._

 

Zayn? And Harry? How is this even possible? How could they be dating? And how is Harry Zayn's soul mate?

 

_"Li! Li! Guess what? Guess what?" Niall was already jumping of joy and excitement as he flung himself into Liam's arms._

_"What?" Liam asked, just as excitedly as Niall._

_"I met Louis Tomlison, and his soul mate, and I got him to sign me shirt! I even got a selfie with them! Look!" Niall shoved his phone into Liam's hands, and Liam smiled through his tears._

_"You look so lost, babe."_

_"Well, I have just lost my Mammy, and you weren't there, so..." Niall blushed, as he softly burried his face into Liam's shoulder. "I missed you." Niall breathed._

_"I missed you too, babe."_

_"Wait.. Did you say you met Louis Tomlinson and his soulmate? Eleanor?"_

_Niall nodded eagerly._

_"Sorry. I'm Harry, and this is Zayn. It's just.. I-I work with Eleanor, and Zayn is actually good friends with Louis. You want to come to our Christmas party?"_

_"You inviting strangers to our party, babe?" Zayn chuckled._

_"I talked to.. uh.. that guy, before you came."  
_

_"Liam. And this is Niall." Liam laughed, as Harry eagerly took his hand in his own._

 

"You see how happy you are?" Zayn said softly, and Liam wanted to cry. Not only did he see his own happiness, but he could tell by the very look in Zayn's eyes that he was just as happy as he was. Happier than Zayn was ever with him. Hell, he could even remember seeing a spark in Zayn's eyes when he was being flashed with him and Louis fucking each other. 

"How.. how do I stop this? I mean, how can I make Zayn love me? Like I love him?"

Zayn shook his head. 

**"Zayn doesn't love you. He will either cheat on you with Louis, or you can make him happy with Harry. If you claim to love him so much, don't you want him to be happy?"** Zayn growled. 

"I do love Zayn. I do. But I want him to be happy with me! Is that so bad?!" Liam growled back.

"I don't believe you. You know what? You can't be helped!" Zayn hissed, and took Liam's hand in his own.

 

It was a cold, harsh wind who chilled Liam to his bones. Zayn was gone, and he had never felt so alone in his entire life. Three elderly men were celebrating, raising their glasses, and cheered loudly. The fourth man, however, looked quite sad, although he tried his best to hide his pain from the other three.

"Finally - some good news!" One of the men cheered.

"It was about that time that old fucker went insane and ... did he kill himself?" The second man cheered even louder.

"Nah.. He wouldn't want us all to be happy, so.." The third man's silky voice were harsh. 

Were the three/four of them celebrating the news of someone who had died? Why would they do that? 

"I-I think he probably died of loneliness." The fourth man chirped up, and Liam wanted to cry when he heard this man's accent. 

"Loneliness? The man, Liam," the man spat when he said Liam's name, "made our lives like a fucking misery, Niall! He could've made us all happy - but he chose not to! Because he's a selfish.. I'm sorry. He  ** _was_** a selfish bastard."

Niall. It was Niall. He looked ... like hell. And wait, what? Liam was dead? No, no that couldn't be it. No way. And he could tell the other three men were Harry, Louis and Zayn. When did they start hating him so much?

A dark presence presented itself to Liam.

"Who are you?" Liam choked out. Why did this happen? Why? 

The dark presence didn't say anything, but pointed towards a graveyard. A tombstone, with his name, his date of birth and the date he died. The words mocked Liam. 

_'May you forever rot in piece - Good riddance.'_

 

"Zayn! Zayn! I changed my mind! I don't want it! Please... Please!"  Liam woke up with a start. Wait, he wasn't dead! 

"What's wrong, babes? Nightmare?" Liam looked like a fish out of water. He had to make things right.

"Zayn. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. So very sorry."

"What's wrong?" Zayn looked shocked.

"I-I don't love you Zayn. I'm sorry."

"Oh-kay..." Zayn looked rather confused now, but Liam couldn't stop his words from coming out of his mouth. 

"I have to make things right. I have to.. I.." Liam almost fell over his own two feet, when he noticed the shirt that was hanging over his chair. 

"Wh-when did you buy this?"

"I didn't buy that. You did."

Liam fell down to his knees, sobbing. 

"Liam! Liam! What's wrong?"

"Niall..." Liam choked out the name.

"Niall?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah... Niall..." Liam cried.

 

"What the hell, Liam?! What are you...? Wait.. are you crying? Is he crying?" Louis came inside the room, looking rather pissed off.

"He started crying about Niall.." Zayn said, "and then he went on and on about making things right, and that he didn't love me." 

"I don't... I love.. I love.. I love _Niall_. I-I-I wa-want Niall! _Niall_!"

"Jeez! He's just eating his breakfast! Give it a rest, will you, Liam?" Harry stumbled inside the room.

"Niall? Niall's _here? Now?_  " Liam was rather shocked.

 

"Li? What's wrong? Why you crying?" Niall asked, looking concerned. 

Liam's entire world lit up when he saw the boy.

" _Niall._ " Liam choked out, holding his hands out, wanting nothing more to hug Niall, and feel his warmth. It has been so long, after all. 

"Shh.. I'm here, Li. I'm here." Niall soothed, and gave a look to the other three to leave them alone. "Why are you crying?"

"You.. you're here." Liam sniffled.

"I've always been here, Liam. Did you have that dream again?"

"D-dream?" 

"You've been reading 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens again, haven't you? You always do this every Christmas, Li, and every year you dream freaky dreams, and freak out. What was it this time?" 

"I-I was whoring around. I had you, and then I broke up with you, and you had the most terrible life, and-and I was dating Zayn, and I could choose my own future, but I wanted what Zayn and I had, instead of wanting to feel real love.. and Zayn and Harry were soulmates, and-and... The ghost Zayn, Louis and Harry became all angry and frustrated with me, and then I died, and everyone was happy - except for you, and then I woke up.."

"Liam. It.. Wow. So, were we a good couple then?" Niall wriggled his eyebrows.

"We were the best couple."

"And you don't love Zayn, huh?" 

"No. I mean, I love Zayn. I do. But like a brother."

"I think you should, you know, show me how much you love me.. instead of just telling me." Niall wriggled his eyebrows again, and gave out the cutest little laugh.

"So, does this mean that you're my boyfriend? Like, for real?" 

"Oh, Liam.. shut up!" Niall chuckled, but he stopped laughing as soon as Liam's lips brushed over his own.

"Wow..." Liam gasped, as he had to stop for air. 

"Does that answer your question?" Niall smirked.

"What question?" 

Niall sighed. "I've been your boyfriend for the past four years, Liam. You never lost me. But, Zayn and Harry aren't dating.. as far as I know. They're both happy, though, don't worry. And so's Louis."

"Oh.. Yeah.." Liam laughed. "I-I.. I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

"Prove it to me?" Liam smiled.

"I'll prove it to you every single day for the rest of our lives." Niall smiled back, softly pecking Liam's lips. 

 

As the two love birds exited the room, the dark presence became present, as three spirits lit up the room.

"So... It was Liam's turn again this year.. Now, who shall we try and mess up next Christmas?" One of the spirits asked.

The dark presence chuckled, a bone chilling laughter if you didn't know it, but the three spirits knew it by heart. 

"I think it's time we mess with someone else next Christmas... I think it's time Mr. Niall Horan can see what it's like.." And as the Dark sprit changed its voice, its attire and everything else about itself, the spirit who resembled Louis Tomlinson became Liam Payne. 

"Finally. I thought I'd never get out of the dark presence.." the spirit of Liam Payne said. "Wait.. why am I a spirit? Shouldn't I be...?"

"Let the games begin.." the new voice from the dark presence said, and this time, it chilled the three spirits.

Up on a cloud, the spirit who resembled Louis Tomlinson, smiled to himself. He had gotten the most important job of all - being the Cupid of Christmas.

"I hope I can make you proud, Nialler!" He yelled from his cloud, and the dark presence chuckled loudly.

"I think you'd do..." the dark presence mumbled to himself. "Now, the three of you have some work to!" He said to the other three spirits.

"But... But... Niall has never been in love with Louis... He loves Liam. I-if Louis is Christmas Cupid.. He could take Niall away from Liam!" Liam's spirit choked out. 

"Oh, Liam. My sweet, innocent Liam. Of course Niall loves Liam, and Liam loves Niall. But.. I've never been the dark presence before.. And maybe it's time for a change?" 

"N-no." Liam sniffled.

"Get to work, boys. And Louis? You know what to do.." The dark presence chuckled to himself as he ordered the three spirits as well as the new Christmas Cupid around. Yes, being the dark presence and the spirit of Niall Horan was a lot more fun than he had anticipated.. and he hoped it would be a long time before he had to be the Cupid of Christmas again or a simple Spirit again. Because, Louis wasn't familiar with being Christmas Cupid, and although Christmas Cupid had the final say in what  _were_ to happen in the end, Louis didn't know that. And Niall would have a lot of fun playing his little game - as the dark presence as well as being Niall James Horan. 

Let the games being!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.. This got a little longer than I anticipated, and it somehow got a mind of its own.. It went in a total new direction than I intended it to go..


End file.
